A Silent, Within the Roar
by xShiruko
Summary: A Sawamura Eijun siempre le interesó el misterioso e irritante Miyuki Kazuya, pero confusión y descontrol le seguirá al descubrimiento de qué tipo de interés siente por el catcher. ¿Qué pasaría si este último se enterara de los sentimientos de su gritón e irrespetuoso pitcher? [Miyuki x Sawamura] [EDITADO]
1. Descubrimiento

**Disclaimer: **Diamond no Ace y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Terajima Yuuji, yo solo los uso por aburrimiento(?).

Descubrimiento

Silencio es lo que predomina en el lugar. Lo único que los postes de luz permiten ver son las esquinas del campo de entrenamiento, en donde Sawamura Eijun está corriendo con la frente en alto, concentrado en respirar bien para no tener calambres ni dolores en el costado, como pasa generalmente cuando no se inhala por la nariz, y se exhala por la boca.

Hace un poco de frío. El viento corre libremente por sus mejillas, pero él finge no darse cuenta, aunque sus labios tiemblen de vez en cuando en armonía con sus extremidades no da razón de aquello.

La respiración del chico es agitada, pero no es solamente eso lo que se encuentra anormal en él. No es una molestia en su cuerpo o un dolor físico, sino algo que rebota en su corazón sin poder salir.

Sin comprender la razón de aquello, comienza reflexionar. Cree encontrar la respuesta fácilmente, ya que ha estado pensando en lo mismo por meses. Ahora la cuestión es, qué hacer con ello.

Todo empezó por _él._Absolutamente todo. Eijun decidió ir a su actual escuela, Seidou, gracias a que conoció a cierto destacado cátcher, de una sonrisa torcida con una confianza impresionante a pesar de ser de primer año, en ese entonces. Se preguntó de qué forma su béisbol podría mejorar si jugaba con _él,_y otras interrogantes le siguieron a esa. ¿Qué cambios podría tener en otra ciudad totalmente desconocida, con nuevas personas, un nuevo colegio? Eijun tenía miedo de fracasar, irse de su ciudad natal para ir a Tokio, salir de su área de conforte para enfrentarse a diversas situaciones, sólo por el béisbol.

Sin embargo, eso era lo que él amaba; el béisbol. Y sumándole otros _estímulos_como los excelentes materiales de entrenamiento, en donde el que más destacaba era el _bullpen,_las grandes cantidades de bates, bolas, guantes; sobre todo las máquinas que tiran bolas de hasta 140k/h, cosas que nunca había antes; El hecho de que su mundo se expandiría, y…Miyuki Kazuya.

Al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos solo llegaban a ese nombre hiciera lo que hiciera, casi se atragantó con su propia saliva mientras, ahora, solo hacía el intento por correr. Más bien cuando inició su plan de concentración, surgió en él un empeño por seguir corriendo como antes; Cosa difícil para un _idiota_ como él, que no puede centralizarse en dos cosas a la vez, lo que terminó por convertirse en un trote irregular. Parecía un borracho sumergido en sus pensamientos, quizás algo como cuánto dinero le quedará para comprar más alcohol, un tema relevante para un ebrio enternecido por la bebida.

Había hechos que Eijun sabía que eran así, simplemente hechos que no se podían refutar. Como por ejemplo, que se encontrara a sí mismo pensando en Miyuki y su estúpida sonrisa, que le regalaba a todo el mundo. El pitcher no entendía qué existía detrás de esa sonrisa, por lo que, según él, era necesario pensar en ello, más bien como una excusa. Pero, era verdad, no comprendía para nada cuando Miyuki estaba feliz o no, tranquilo o eufórico, probablemente debido a la sonrisa constante que surgía de sus labios desde que lo conoció. Eso…lo cautivaba más que sorprenderlo. No podía controlarse cuando Miyuki lo molestaba, y en defensiva, siempre terminaba gritándole, sin ningún respeto a pesar de ser mayor que su persona. Los sonrojos en su rostro sin siquiera darle tiempo de rechazarlos que aparecían cada vez que su irritante senpai lo elogiaba. Mas, no sabía si _realmente_se sentía así por él, o si solo era una reacción de un chico normal e inocente.

En definitiva, no sabía nada de Miyuki Kazuya y, aun así, le interesaba. Todo ese interés se convirtió en el deseo de saber más. Mucho más.

Algo en su cabeza comenzó a vibrar, sin dejarlo pensar en nada luego de escuchar una voz muy parecida a la suya, desde lo que parecía ser su conciencia, diciéndole algo increíble, impensable.

_**Te gusta.**_

Paralelamente, un chico con el cabello alborotado y de lentes, sale de su habitación compartida a comprar café a la máquina expendedora más cercana. No obstante, debe pasar a través la cancha en la que se ve la figura de alguien trotando, la cual repentinamente se detiene. Miyuki Kazuya se aproxima más al borde del campo, para cerciorarse de que todo esté en orden con la persona en cuestión. Al acercarse más, pudo ver de quién se trataba con exactitud.

Sawamura.

_Por supuesto. ¿Qué otro idiota podría estar corriendo con esta temperatura? Yo pensé que Chris-senpai ya se lo había dejado claro, pero este tipo no aprende._

Sonrió. Quiso iniciar una pequeña conversación, en son de molestar un poco al chico, pero observó que la expresión de su kouhai gritón no era la habitual. Había un toque de confusión en sus facciones, que pasó a ser algo parecido a dolor. Jamás lo había visto así, tan desconsolado. Ni siquiera cuando un juego llegaba a un desastroso desenlace.

Eijun, que a esas alturas se olvidó de seguir trotando, tenía las manos posadas en sus rodillas, tratando de apoyar su peso en ellas, sin poder conseguirlo realmente, por sus temblorosos brazos. Aquella confesión que su mente le hizo descubrir, ocasionó que todo tuviera sentido. Se aterró al instante. Eso no era posible. Simplemente estar enamorado de alguien para Eijun no tenía sentido y no era la gran cosa, ¿pero de un hombre? ¿De Miyuki?

_No, no, no. Esto es una estupidez…No._

Luego de que su cerebro cortara circuitos, notó la presencia de alguien. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con la última persona que quería ver. La comisura de los ojos le empezó a picar.

_¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! _

Una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos se formó en su angustiado rostro. Su vista comenzó a nublarse. Había comenzado a llorar, y rápidamente las primeras lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla. Inmediatamente, bajó la cabeza.

Aquello era deprimente.

Apretó sus puños, haciendo que su uniforme del club se arrugara. Miyuki, que hasta ese momento estuvo callado, mirándolo con cuidado, decidió hablar. Si Sawamura se comportaba así, seguramente algo malo debió haberle sucedido, y eso le preocupaba, porque si ese comportamiento continuaba, podría causar problemas al equipo. O eso creía.

– ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Miyuki con el tono más suave que Eijun haya tenido oportunidad de escuchar nunca, acercándose a él. El cátcher podía ser muy afectivo en situaciones como aquellas, cuando veía a algún compañero mal, o indeciso en un momento crucial. Eijun se estremeció al sentirlo próximo a él, y el de lentes quiso llevar una mano a su espalda inclinada, pero no lo logró. El No. 20 de Seidou se alejó bruscamente y susurró una disculpa.

–…Lo siento. – Sintiendo al fin verdaderamente el frío de la noche y de su corazón, el cruel viento no perdonó su deplorable estado emocional. Corrió con las últimas fuerzas que tenía con destino a su habitación. Su sombra se reflejaba en el duro suelo mientras perdía el dominio de sus emociones.

La fría brisa siguió su camino siempre libre, fuerte, con convicción, cosas que Sawamura Eijun piensa están demasiado lejos de él ahora.

.

Hola. Le presento a quien lea esto mi primer fanfic, que publiqué en Amor Yaoi como "Shiruko". Esta es una versión mejorada, podría decir (pero no mucho, de todos modos). Y...Pues eso, espero que a ustedes, desconocidos, les guste \o/.


	2. Juego pueril

**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera, Furuya no habría sido tan hdp con Eijun en el 2do juego de Seidou y Yakushi (ok, no).**

* * *

><p><em>Juego pueril<br>_

La luz del sol entró poco a poco a través de la ventana mostrando todo su esplendor, como en una mañana de buen clima, traspasando así, las delgadas cortinas color beige. Eijun, notando aquello, sintió molestia en todo su interior. Lo único que le faltaba era que incluso el clima se burlase de él con su buen humor.

Trató de abrir sus cansados ojos sin conseguirlo. Era más trabajo intentarlo con aquel sol que adormecía sus movimientos, sin mencionar que la noche anterior no pudo dormir tranquilamente por más de dos horas. Recordaba lo sucedido en el campo de entrenamiento, una y otra vez, sin poder olvidar lo que sintió cuando vio a Miyuki llegar al lugar con una expresión confundida.

_Dom. Dom._

Su corazón estaba dando, también, señales de lo que su _conciencia _le dijo era verídico. Fue increíble la forma en que uno de sus órganos más importantes latía. Podía escuchar aquellos latidos en sus oídos, vibrando. Y en su garganta, sentía como si su propio corazón estuviese ahí, sin dejarlo hablar correctamente. Así fue hasta que llegó a su habitación, y esperó a tranquilizarse por sí mismo.

Al principio, pensó que Miyuki podría perseguirlo para preguntarle qué le pasaba; eso contribuyó a que un estrés mayor se posara sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, Miyuki no se apareció en todo el tiempo que Eijun estuvo parado en frente de la puerta. Debido a eso, se sintió aliviado y respiró profundamente por varios minutos y cuando creyó que sus latidos volvían a la normalidad, entró cauteloso. Para su suerte, ni Kuramochi ni Masuko despertaron. Pero aquel no era su mayor problema, a esas alturas.

Eijun debía decidir qué hacer después.

Pensó, pensó y pensó. No pudo dormir con aquello en su cabeza, además pensamientos complicados eran aún más problemáticos para Eijun que para una persona _normal. _

Él y sus valores lucían claros en su mente, pero enamorarse no era una prioridad sobre la que haya reflexionado antes. Por eso pensó mucho esa noche. Y llegó a una conclusión.

Eijun eligió no decir nada. Aunque a él no le gusten las mentiras, -porque prácticamente no puede guardar secretos-, cree que es lo mejor para la situación en la que está. Primero, estar enamorado podría hacer que su rendimiento en el equipo bajase, por andar en las nubes. _Imperdonable_. Segundo, para Eijun no era lo suficientemente relevante el hecho de que le gustase un hombre, porque no sentía ningún tipo de aversión o antipatía hacia las personas homosexuales. Al mismo tiempo, sabía y comprendía que no era igual para la demás gente. Para la sociedad. Para el equipo no sería un beneficio saber aquello, tampoco. Lo último y quizás más relevante para su corazón y su alma, sería el inminente rechazo por parte de Miyuki Kazuya. Inminente, por supuesto, porque alguien como el cátcher jamás podría fijarse en alguien como él. O eso es lo que piensa. No es como si Eijun piense que es inferior a Miyuki, pero sí eran polos totalmente opuestos.

Por otra parte, él sabía que se dejaba llevar fácilmente. Su personalidad alegre, fuerte y determinada podía subir los ánimos del equipo, la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo, Eijun, tal y como un buen farol que alumbra todo el lugar, cuando su brillo comienza a perderse, este se hace inseguro, difuso. Y cuando aquello pasaba se bloqueaba, volviéndose así, vulnerable.

En aquella etapa se encontraba Sawamura Eijun.

* * *

><p>– <em>Yo<em> – una voz conocida lo saludó informal, como siempre lo hacía. Kuramochi tomó asiento en frente de Miyuki, que miraba sumergido hacia fuera de la ventana, con el cielo repleto de nubes siendo su objetivo. No oyó ese primer saludo, por lo que el peliverde afiló su mirada. Eso no era común; ver a Miyuki despistado.

– _Yo_, Miyuki. – Su tono de voz subió, calmo, expectante. Esta vez, Miyuki dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible salto. Su cabeza que hasta hace poco descansaba en su brazo apoyado a la mesa, buscó su propio balance al encontrar la atenta vista de Kuramochi en sus movimientos–. ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con un tono inocente, cosa que hizo que Miyuki sonriera de medio lado.

_Mierda. Me distraje._

–…Estudiando – Recordó el cuaderno de Historia Japonesa que se posaba en su mesa. Tenía una prueba a la siguiente hora de esa materia. Aquello parecía convincente, pero para Kuramochi no. No para alguien tan observador como él.

– Ah, ¿sí? – Kuramochi sonrió, cerrando un poco los ojos, en ademán de burla. Dejó de lado el comportamiento de Miyuki, para preguntarle algo. Era eso para lo que había ido, de todos modos. – Bueno, venía a comentarte algo, sí. – Para lo que Kuramochi siempre iba a hablarle a Miyuki era sobre algún tema que le preocupase, aunque Miyuki no todas las veces tenía las respuestas que él quería, sentía que podía confiar en el castaño a pesar de todo–. Ayer…Sawamura llegó tarde a la habitación y hoy salió más temprano de lo habitual. Quise hablarle porque, además, se veía mal. Pálido. Pero no me dio tiempo…

Kuramochi pensaba que ese tema tendría poco sentido para Miyuki, ya que ellos dos no se parecían. Si Kuramochi tenía un problema, él iría a hablarlo con alguien. En cambio, Miyuki se lo guardaría. Pero quizás este último tendría una solución para aquella cuestión en particular.

Miyuki lo miró cuidadosamente, tratando de no sorprenderse. Definitivamente _algo _le había sucedido a Sawamura, pero no sospechaba que podría ser.

_Lo siento._

¿Por qué se había disculpado?

¿A caso, él tenía algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento de Sawamura?

Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, buscando una respuesta razonable. Sin embargo, sería más efectivo ir a preguntarle directamente.

_Idiotas como él solo pueden ser tratados cara a cara. _

Sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo o pensarlo, que hacerlo…

– Oi, ¿me estás escuchando? – dijo Kuramochi, mitad indignado y la otra mitad preocupado de que su irritante compañero no le escuchase. Miyuki _sí _que se estaba comportando extraño ese día…

_Podría ser que… ¿Miyuki tiene algo que ver con lo que le pasa a Sawamura? _

Mientras que en la mente Kuramochi surgía aquella increíble y acertada teoría aún sin saber nada, Miyuki siguió pensando en Sawamura hasta la práctica de la tarde después de clases, cuando por fin pudo verlo.

Afilando sus instintos, como una gacela que persigue a su presa, un indefenso siervo, estuvo pendiente de todo lo que Sawamura hacía. A pesar de que ese todo fuese solo correr.

Miyuki no entendía por qué ponía tanto empeño en saber qué estaba mal con Eijun, cuestión que lo inquietaba un poco.

* * *

><p>Se podía escuchar los sonidos que los pequeños pájaros producían cuando alzaban el vuelo o simplemente rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento, en donde Eijun estaba corriendo. Él le había pedido el favor al <em>boss. <em>Y el entrenador Kataoka lo aceptó, quizás notando lo que ocurría con Eijun y su extraño comportamiento.

– Huh, fuh – jadeó, ya que sus pulmones exigían oxígeno. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, mirando hacia donde su vista periférica le permitía; ahí estaban varios de sus compañeros de primer año practicando con el bate. Sonrió un poco. Aquella sonrisa desapareció en un instante al ver a Miyuki acercándose a él.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo. No sabía si correr a otro lado o quedarse paralizado en su lugar. Ni siquiera sabía si su cara lucía _normal_. Aunque por lo que pudo ver en la mañana en el espejo, podía decir que parecía un zombi, siendo completamente objetivo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Miyuki estaba frente de él, con un rostro sonriente y la mano derecha que sostiene su guante en su cintura.

_Tch, ¿por qué se ve tan confiado, este bastardo? _

Eijun sintió un _deja vú_. Esa fue su primera impresión de Miyuki, el día que fue a ver una práctica de Seidou. Aunque ya sabe por qué es así.

El tipo es un genio.

Quiso terminar con la conversación de raíz antes de encontrarse a sí mismo pensando un minuto más sobre Miyuki Kazuya.

– ¿Qué quieres? – dijo con un tono agresivo, y a la vez cansado, como si le estuviera recriminando a Miyuki su existencia misma.

– Nada en especial –contestó y su sonrisa decreció. Si intentar hacer a Eijun hablar sinceramente era difícil, más lo sería si tenía un problema.

Difícil para Miyuki, porque él no se sinceraría con Eijun, ni con nadie. Y se supone que si se quiere saber algo, también tiene que darse algo.

En ese sentido, Miyuki era un inútil.

– Entonces, voy a seguir corriendo. Permiso –se excusó con todo el respeto que podía darle a Miyuki.

– Espera –Miyuki ordenó, y se detuvo. Eijun se sintió ansioso de un momento a otro–. Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ayer en la noche. Estabas llorando, ¿no?

–¡! – Eijun se sorprendió, y dio razón de ello con un saltito. Él siempre estaba demostrando sus emociones. Esa parte de su personalidad podría ser una desventaja a veces.

–…Lo que me sorprendió realmente no fue eso, porque te la pasas llorando –Quizás esa no era la mejor forma de seguir la conversación, pero Miyuki era un desastre. Continuó de todas formas–. Quiero saber qué te pasa.

Eso fue lo más directo que pudo decir. No sabía mucho sobre hablar de ese modo. Para Miyuki todo eran indirectas y sonrisas presumidas. Debido a eso las personas no se llevaban con él. Eijun lo comprendió luego de meses de conocerlo. Aunque habían situaciones en las que se _pasaba_ de franco, dejándolo helado de la impresión. Al parecer, no conocía un término medio.

–… ¿Eh? –dijo Eijun sin saber qué responder. Se esperaba alguna broma sobre su aspecto, pero no preocupación por parte del cátcher. Apretó sus labios y en su rostro era evidente la duda que sentía en su corazón.

Había decidido que no diría nada. Y eso es lo que haría.

–….No es la gran cosa. Es que me resfrié –su tono fue suave en comparación, y sí, esa era una mala mentira, pero fue la única que se le ocurrió. Miyuki ladeó un poco la cabeza.

– ¿Te contagiaste con estupidez? – murmuró Miyuki.

– ¿Qué? – Eijun habló entre dientes, creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

–No, nada –Miyuki no podía entender cómo Eijun pensaba que él se tragaría que solo "estaba resfriado" si la noche pasada lo vio llorar desconsoladamente–. ¿Estás seguro de que solo es un resfriado, Sawamura?

– Sí, sí –respondió apresuradamente, incómodo. El haber escuchado su nombre en los labios de Miyuki tenía efectos devastadores en él.

– No te creo –dijo Miyuki, con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que Eijun se pusiera en guardia mentalmente.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?! –subió la voz, haciendo que los que estaban practicando en el otro lado del campo se voltearan hacia ellos, curiosos.

– Hagamos un trato –Miyuki lo miró con ojos juguetones–. Si me dices la verdad, no te molesto más.

– ¿Ah? –Ira creció en el interior de Eijun–. ¡No estoy para tus juegos!

–Vamos, vamos. No estoy jugando – Miyuki decía eso, pero la sonrisa torcida que se había mudado a sus labios no se fue, lo que aumentó aún más la molestia del pitcher.

– ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! – Sawamura gritó y frunció el ceño. Miyuki estaba metiéndose con él, y ni el mismo sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, tan indefenso como se sentía.

Quiso irse, para no causar ningún alboroto, ni decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Se dio media vuelta, sin más. El de lentes tomó su brazo al darse cuenta de ello, obligando a Eijun a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Estaban peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro.

– Sawamura, – Su voz sonaba pesada, presionando lo más profundo de Eijun, el cual se estremeció–. ¿No me digas que te has vuelto débil?

Eijun no supo qué responder. Paralizado, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, cuando se encontró sofocado por sus sentimientos.

Sintió que _todo_ era un simple juego pueril. O al menos, quería que así fuese, para poder escapar de _él_ de una vez.

Abrumado, más por emociones negativas que positivas, hizo algo que nunca imaginó hacer en serio. Dejándose llevar por rabia que sentía por el comportamiento de Miyuki en ese momento, en un impulso agarró el uniforme de su senpai, la parte del pecho, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

– ¿Qué has dicho, bastardo? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Qué sabes tú…? – Eijun no podía soportar que Miyuki fuese así, y no podía entender tampoco por qué le gustaba un tipo como él.

Se miraron fijamente, desafiantes.

– Suéltame –Miyuki se limitó a responder, con la sonrisa torcida desvanecida de su rostro, enmarcado por una expresión sumamente seria.

No le habían salido las cosas como quería.

Y chismosos, que escucharon a Eijun gritar, se veían a lo lejos, comentando. Por supuesto, llamaron la atención del entrenador porque habían dejado la práctica de lado para ver lo que parecía una pelea. Cuando el temido entrenador vio de quiénes se trataba, hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

Se acercó a los que no estaban haciendo nada, con su mirada _habitual. _Y, naturalmente, ellos siguieron en lo suyo, mientras veían como Kataoka Tesshin se acercaba al irritado Eijun y al serio Miyuki, que en ese momento no sabían del mundo. Se veían absortos, mirándose el uno al otro, amenazantes. Eijun había soltado el uniforme de Miyuki, luego de dudar por la respuesta de su senpai, pero seguía molesto e irritado con la situación en la que se hallaba.

Solo notaron la presencia de su estricto entrenador cuando este estuvo en frente de ellos, criticándolos con la mirada.

– Vengan conmigo.


	3. Confesión & Confusión

**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace le pertenece en su totalidad a Terajima Yuuji.**

Capítulo tres~

* * *

><p>Debía disculparse.<p>

Eso era todo.

En su oficina, Kataoka reprendió a los dos chicos por igual. Ninguno dijo una palabra en objeción, hasta que el entrenador les ordenó que se disculparan mutuamente. Siendo exactos, Eijun dejó salir un sonido peculiar de su garganta, similar a un _"¡geh!"_ en rechazo a la orden. El entrenador de Seidou simplemente ignoró a Eijun, y esperó alguna reacción válida.

– En nombre de Sawamura y mío; lo sentimos mucho, entrenador – El de lentes inclinó su cabeza, seguido tardíamente por Eijun.

Kataoka esperó lo que quería ver, porque aunque que se disculpasen en frente de un adulto no serviría de mucho, sentía que en _algo _podía cambiar el comportamiento reciente de Eijun.

Era como una _corazonada_.

–…Siento haberte preguntado cosas personales, Sawamura – Miyuki fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa. Lo dijo seriamente, pero sin sentimientos en ello. Eijun pudo percatarse al mirar a los ojos al cátcher y en respuesta mordió su labio inferior.

– Yo también lo siento, por _todo. _– _Todo, _significaba completamente lo que conllevaba poseer aquel afecto, que a veces se convertía en rencor, algo tan delicado y a la vez tan avasallador que yacía en su frágil corazón, y que no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo. Eijun bajó la cabeza, con el pecho palpitando dolorosamente.

_Tan frustrado…Soy el único sufriendo aquí…Aunque lo hice por cuenta propia, yo no quería estar así, y menos por alguien como él. _

_Ugh…_

_Siento como si fuera a explotar…_

– Pueden irse, aunque la práctica ya debió haber terminado. – Dijo con la mirada fija en los dos muchachos, – Mañana correrán. – agregó. Eijun y Miyuki asintieron, y salieron de la oficina.

Se había hecho de noche hace un rato, y los postes de luz volvían a ser la confiable compañía de Eijun. Su paso era cansado, lento. En cambio, el cátcher quería ir a asearse, por lo que iba rápido. Miyuki se detuvo luego de unos metros y suspiró.

– ¿Puedes apurarte?

– ¿Por qué debería? La práctica terminó…– la voz de Eijun se fue apagando y quedando en el aire cuando finalizó la frase. Definitivamente quería llegar a su habitación a dormir, por siempre si fuese posible, pero como no lo era, no había apuro. – Además, ¿Por qué me apresuras? Puedes irte solo, sabes…–dijo Eijun cuestionando la conducta de su senpai. No tenían razón para irse juntos y sus cuartos tampoco estaban cerca. Se podía ir al diablo si quisiera…

– Estoy siendo un buen senpai y te estoy acompañando, porque te puedes perder. – Miyuki sonrió. El corazón de Eijun dio un salto, y en su rostro se formó una mueca que deformaba su rostro.

– ¡No me voy a perder, gracias! –Eijun le gritó a Miyuki, el cual le dio una sonrisa burlona en respuesta y Eijun avergonzado pestañeó reiteradas veces, sin poder evitarlo.

¡No podían culparlo! ¡Era la primera vez que le gustaba _realmente _alguien! Después de todo, el béisbol saturaba su vida en sí.

Y Miyuki rió.

La curiosidad aumentó en su pecho; Aún deseaba saber qué le había hecho llorar a Sawamura la noche pasada. Era extraño que el insistiera tanto con un tema que verdaderamente no era relevante, bajo su perspectiva.

Desazón.

Miyuki quería saldar el tema de una vez, pero no sabía _qué _era lo que necesitaba ser concluido; se sintió irritado de un momento a otro.

Las facciones de Miyuki comenzaron a endurecerse. Su ceño se frunció, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Estaba mirando hacia la luz del farol que se encontraba justo al frente de ellos, mientras Eijun lo observaba reflexivo.

_Él es…hermoso. _

En cuanto Eijun se permitió tal pensamiento, su cuerpo se tensó.

Un error.

Decirle sobre lo que sentía a Miyuki no estaba en discusión. Sería simplemente un tremendo descuido; Sin embargo…Eijun percibía que si esas palabras se deslizaban por sus labios, se podría deshacer del peso que se posaba en sus hombros.

No avanzaría si no sacaba aquellos opresores sentimientos a flote en _ese _instante.

O eso es lo que ingenuamente creía.

Junto la esperanza siempre guiando su camino y, a la vez, con la desesperación pisándole los talones, decidió hacerlo finalmente.

– ¡Miyuki Kazuya! – Eijun gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían, sacando a Miyuki de su trance. El de lentes buscó a Eijun, moviendo su vista a todos lados, y lo encontró arrodillado sobre el duro suelo. Eijun, sudando frío, inclinó su cabeza hacia el suelo, golpeándose la frente fuertemente. Miyuki se sorprendió.

– Oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, con tono de duda. El golpe había sonado hueco, y seguramente las consecuencias serían más que una hinchazón común.

Jamás esperó lo que venía después…

– ¡Me gustas! – El pitcher prácticamente le estaba gritando al pavimento, pero los oídos del cátcher podían oír claramente lo que estaba diciendo.

Miyuki se paralizó. De a poco, como en cámara lenta, sus ojos abrieron de par en par. Y sintió su garganta secarse súbitamente.

– ¿Qué? – susurró Miyuki, casi inaudible. El farol comenzó a parpadear, como si incrédulo diese razones de ello.

Eijun tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración. Se lo esperaba. Nada más que desconcierto podría cubrir las palabras de Miyuki. Nada más.

No todos los finales son felices. Lo sabía desde el principio.

Y se sentía miserable al saberlo, entenderlo, y experimentarlo.

También no entendía por qué estaba arrodillado en el suelo como si se estuviera disculpando; tal vez porque sabía que estaba mal y que necesitaba disculparse por haberse enamorado de Miyuki Kazuya. Pero no esa teoría no era correcta para él, que solo se había enamorado, no estaba haciendo nada indebido ni lo haría.

Estaba siendo traicionado por sí mismo al confesarse y, a la vez, estándose disculpando; No era su estilo hacer algo así.

Pero ¿qué más daba a esas alturas?

Todo se había arruinado y alivio fue lo único que su corazón permitió. Por un segundo insignificante, dejó sus problemas de lado.

De todas formas, aquellos problemas lacerantes volvieron, acongojándolo.

Eijun subió la vista, lentamente. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada. De vez en cuando, alguno de los dos pestañeaba. El sudor frío siguió corriendo por la dolorida frente de Eijun, y de pronto, se mareó. Comenzó a ver borroso, y la estabilidad de su cuerpo lo abandonó; se estaba desmayando.

– ¡Sawamura! –el grito ahogado del cátcher fue lo último que oyó antes de perder totalmente la conciencia.

Afortunado fue que se encontrara con la última enfermera que estaba de turno cuando iba de camino a la enfermería, mientras cargaba a su pitcher como podía, ya que los dos pesaban más o menos lo mismo.

– Uhm – la enfermera de cabellos grises tomó un frasco de alcohol de un mueble próximo a ella, lo untó en un pañuelo y lo pasó cuidadosamente por las fosas nasales de Eijun. Miyuki miraba atento la escena y comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

¿Qué haría cuando Sawamura despertara?

Sonrió incómodo. Quería largarse de ahí de inmediato. Pero tenía clara su responsabilidad. Era tarde y debía llevar, al seguramente, aturdido Eijun a su habitación. Quizás debería, también, darle explicaciones a Kuramochi.

Su cabeza palpitó ante el pensamiento.

La camilla en la que Eijun estaba recostado daba a la única ventana de la enfermería. Las cortinas estaban en su lugar, tapando la luz que la luna entregaba esa noche. Sin embargo, era tan delgada la tela de ésta que Miyuki alcanzaba a ver las pocas estrellas que se asomaban en el cielo.

Suspiró discretamente.

_Le gusto a Sawamura… _

_¿Le gusto? _

_No sonaba como una broma cuando lo dijo, e incluso el muy idiota se golpeó tan fuerte que se acabó desmayando. Pues debe ser verdad…Entonces, ¿qué haré? _

_Yo…_


	4. Un beso

**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace le pertenece a Terajima Yuuji, no a mí. **

* * *

><p><em>Ugh…<em>

Honestamente, Eijun no era diferente a alguien como Furuya en sus ojos. Claro, existían aspectos de sus personalidades similares, las cuales salían a la luz en escasos momentos; los dos de primer año más prometedores, junto al hermano menor de _Ryo-san_. Ambos pitchers tenían mucho en común, y a la vez no. Miyuki se divertía tanto como con el ruidoso pitcher, como con el callado de ojos azules. En definitiva, el peso que tenían en su vida era equitativo.

No eran distintos, pero tampoco totalmente desiguales. No obstante, no eran idénticos con respecto a lo que Miyuki sentía. Algo que no comprendía completamente.

El cátcher se halló comparándolos en busca de una solución al reciente nerviosismo que sintió cuando juntó sus heladas manos al estar sentado en aquel cuarto de enfermería, aun esperando que Eijun despertara.

La mente de Miyuki estaba hecha un alboroto, pero nada parecía ayudarle a entender. No había hecho nada para que su _kouhai _guardase tales sentimientos por él. No intencionalmente, al menos.

Ciertamente, hubo mujeres que se interesaron en él. Miyuki Kazuya, un nombre conocido gracias al béisbol y muy popular. Compañeras de clase e incluso desconocidas iban a verlo a los juegos, pero casi nadie se le acercaba. Solo admiraban su persona desde un punto seguro, lejos de él. Lo típico se repetía cuando una chica lo suficientemente valiente se relacionaba con el cátcher; comenzaban a salir, la fémina se daba cuenta de lo apretada que era su agenda, exigía atención, no la obtenía y terminaban.

Siempre fue así.

Nunca un hombre se interesó en Miyuki como Sawamura lo había hecho. Prácticamente el pitcher lo arrinconó en contra de una pared, sin permitirle escapar con aquella confesión.

La sensación de estar ahogado, sin tener idea de qué hacer, le disgustaba en demasía.

Iba a acabar con la desazón que su estómago sufría enseguida.

– Ah, despertó. – Aya-chan, como Miyuki le decía, la enfermera de cabellos grises y ligeras arrugas en su rostro cansado, anunció desinteresada. Quitó el pañuelo desechable de la nariz de Eijun y lo echó al bote de basura. Kazuya se irguió en su lugar. Su expresión se oscureció. Iba a terminar aquello de la forma más amable que creía haber. Sabía lo que necesitaba hacer para tener a Eijun a raya, y él jamás lo descubriría porque era un idiota, ¿verdad?

–Aya-chan, te ves cansada. Si quieres, puedo quedarme hasta que mi _kouhai _esté bien y cierro por ti. –le ofreció con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Por otra parte, Eijun aún no despertaba del todo, solo se quejaba con voz baja, ya que en el momento que abrió los ojos, su cabeza comenzó a palpitar con dolor.

– ¡Oh! ¿En serio lo harías por mí? –Miyuki asintió–. Pues, te dejo. Ah, recuerda que si se siente mal mañana –dijo señalando a Eijun–, debe volver.

– Sí, sí. Cuidado en el camino, Aya-chan. –La enfermera tomó su bolso y no objetó en contra de Miyuki, él era un chico confiable según ella y necesitaba tomar el bus lo antes posible, o lo perdería. Sacó una llave de su bolso y se la dio al cátcher.

– De verdad me has salvado, Miyuki-kun. –sonrió aliviada y se despidió.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se hizo presente, Kazuya volvió su mirada hacia Eijun, que parecía buscar algo con la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron accidentalmente. Miyuki inhaló y exhaló discretamente. Con aquellos grandes y determinados ojos almendrados mirándolo expectantes se le hacía difícil respirar.

_¿Qué tipo de reacción es esa? Termínalo de una vez…_

– ¿Cómo te sientes? -decidió empezar por lo más fácil.

–…Bien… aunque me duele la cabeza. –Eijun no dejó de mirar directamente a Miyuki, deseoso de respuestas. Buenas o malas, favorables o no; solo quería alguna réplica a su declaración.

– Sobre lo que pasó antes que te desmayaras…–Miyuki, nerviosísimo, aunque sin demostrarlo mucho, inició el comienzo del fin.

–…

– Pienso que…uhm – El mayor estuvo todo el tiempo evitando mirar hacia la dirección de Sawamura. Además, a pesar de que había formulado lo que iba a decir en su cabeza, las palabras se revolvían en su lengua a la hora de hablar. Era algo digno de ver. – No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

Miyuki se preguntaba si estaba eligiendo las palabras correctas. Al haber visto a Eijun llorar, tan indefenso, deseó desde el fondo su corazón no hacerle daño. Se sorprendió cuando lo pensó por primera vez, pero de alguna forma, su idiota _kouhai_ era _especial _para él.

Kazuya sintió su garganta seca. Quizás el _plan _no saldría tan bien como pensó. Con este sujeto nada le resultaba, realmente…

El pitcher zurdo rió con amargura. Su mano izquierda se posó sobre sus párpados, como intentando prevenir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Miyuki tensó la boca.

–… ¿Puedes concederme un deseo? –el castaño lo miró sin comprender. ¿Se creía que él era el genio de una lámpara? ¿_H*go-kun_? Quería reírse, pero se contuvo.

Momento incorrecto.

– Supongo que sí –sonrió un poco cuando Sawamura, que seguía recostado, cambió su expresión a una suplicante.

De pronto, llegó a sus oídos el sonido de la garganta de Eijun tragando saliva. Pudo ver su rostro teñido con dudas, quizá decidiendo cuál sería su _deseo._ Se preguntaba qué podía querer su pitcher.

Sawamura, repentinamente, se levantó un poco de camilla, como queriendo sentarse, y agarró a Miyuki del brazo haciendo que su peso se fuese hacia adelante, y posó sus labios sobre los del desconcertado cátcher.

Pasó su delgado brazo derecho por el cuello del castaño, causando así que Miyuki tuviese que apoyar sus dos manos en la camilla. No lo había rechazado, porque seguro aquel beso era el deseo de Eijun. Pero, Dios… eso era malo. Peligroso. No solo para él mismo, sino para los dos.

Sería torpe comprometerse más.

Aquel inocente roce del principio, se fue intensificando poco a poco. Ahora los dos brazos de Eijun rodearon el cuello de Kazuya, lo que provocó que sus cuerpos se acercaran más. Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario en sus pulmones, se separaron centímetros el uno del otro. Miyuki fue el primero en abrir los ojos, que en algún momento se habían cerrado, como estando adormecidos. Tomó un buen respiro profundo y juntó sus bocas de nuevo. Ahora era él quien estaba empujando, obligando. Y Eijun se dejaba hacer. Si el hecho que su senpai no lo hubiese detenido era inesperado, el que se estuviera _entusiasmando _era nuevo. Nuevo, de una forma fascinante. Miyuki dejó caer su peso ligeramente encima de Eijun, como queriendo ponerse por encima de él.

Bruscamente, Miyuki detuvo su avance.

_No, no, no, no, no. _

_Esto está muy mal. Muy mal. Mal. _

Eijun lo observó. Kazuya se separó y volvió a sentarse en la silla, mirando hacia el suelo. Sus labios sentían la ausencia del moreno. Eso lo hacía peor.

_¿Qué rayos se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Me dejé llevar, fui muy lejos…_

– Eh... –Eijun quiso decir algo, pero la vergüenza no le permitía hablar. Podía apostar que su cara había sido totalmente conquistada por un color carmesí. Sacudió su cabeza para despabilarse, o esa era la intención. Miró a Miyuki, que parecía estar en un estado similar, con la cabeza baja. Ladeó la cabeza con interés. Se suponía que el único enamorado en esa fría habitación era él, ¿verdad?

Se hacía evidente la indecisión en el rostro del mayor, hasta para alguien tan despistado como Eijun.

_Agh…He gastado tanto tiempo en mirar las acciones de este tipo, y podría decir que él me quiere. Puede sonar pretencioso o lo que sea. Pero lo que lo detiene de ser honesto debe ser miedo, ¿no? Además es un bastardo irritante, sería vergonzoso andar confesándose por ahí, también. Se cree superior y todo. Es idiota y egoísta. Aunque no puedo decírselo porque soy menor. Es problemático. _

_Todos me juran imbécil, pero cuando quiero, puedo ser muy observador..._

Sin embargo, Eijun no sabía cómo ayudar a Miyuki. La falta de confianza en sí mismo para decir lo que sentía era algo que el cátcher debía solucionar solo.

– Si ya no te sientes mareado o algo así, –_¿Quién preguntaría eso después de besarse con alguien?, _pensó Miyuki. Se sentía ridículo. Demasiado, a su gusto. –nos iremos. Ya es tarde. Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

–…Sí. –Eijun asintió, levantándose de la camilla. Ambos se pararon, y Miyuki cerró la puerta cuando estuvieron afuera de la enfermería.

Para ser sinceros, el beso dejó _bastante_ mareado a Eijun. Cosa que se notó en su irregular paso, no se podía evitar -¿Quién besa a alguien que acaba de desmayarse, de todos modos?-. Kazuya pasó el brazo izquierdo de Sawamura por arriba de sus hombros y tomó su cintura, juntando sus cuerpos.

– ¿Q-Qué haces…? –se sobresaltó ante la acción.

– Te estoy ayudando a caminar, ¿no ves? Pareces un borracho. –contestó Miyuki de mala gana. Sentía una extraña calidez emanando del menor; Solo quería irse lo más rápido posible a dormir. No pensar más, pero no podía dejar a su _kouhai _ahí tirado, andando como si estuviese drogado.

– P-puedo ca-caminar solo. –empezó a tartamudear, testarudo.

– Cállate de una vez, ¿quieres? –replicó. Se enojó consigo mismo al pensar que la actitud de Sawamura era adorable, lo que escondía con irritación.

Bastante tonto de su parte, vale decir.

– ¡No me calles! ¡Te digo que puedo caminar por mi cuenta, déjame!

– ¡Cállate, idiota!

Así siguieron discutiendo todo el camino, por temas sin sentido. Hubo algunos golpes de parte de los dos, palabrotas, lo que sirviera para esconder lo que acababa de suceder.

Llegaron a la habitación del menor. Se quedaron en la misma posición con la que estuvieron trasladándose varios segundos, en frente de la puerta.

– Sobre lo que pasó, –susurró Miyuki, que no buscó la vista del moreno– ni tu ni yo vamos a decir nada, ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí –musitó Eijun–…Eres idiota, ¿no? –añadió, como escupiendo las palabras. Miyuki le devolvió la mirada, y le lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

– Parece que lo entiendes –replicó, simplemente.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer, y las críticas (constructivas) se agradecen.<em>


	5. Parte I

**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace no es mío. _Ojalá. _**

* * *

><p>Todos en el salón se encontraban trastornados. No por algún resultado no deseado en una materia, ni por alguna conmoción en particular por parte de nadie. Lo que los mantenía confundidos era el simple hecho de que Sawamura Eijun estaba leyendo un libro <em>–<em>que, por cierto, no estaba al revés_– _muy _concentrado_. Y no solo ese día, aquel comportamiento había seguido por tres meses.

Eijun había tenido esa actitud antes, lo que precedía algo catastrófico. Mas, el hecho de que era algo prolongado los tenía a todos más curiosos que preocupados. Pero, en realidad, él no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que sus compañeros balbuceaban, ni siquiera al libro que tenía en frente.

_Tres meses._

Tres meses de no poder dormir bien, sin ninguna concentración en clases, con nulo entusiasmo a las prácticas y todo por una razón en común. Hasta nombrarla sonaría repetitivo, simplemente estaba atado de manos y pies; él había elegido _ese _camino, al fin. No podría retractarse después, y aunque quisiese hacerlo, no lo haría. Aquella determinación que lo definía no se lo permitiría y el mismo no sabía si ello resultaba bueno o malo.

Eijun volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana, dejando de lado el libro que le prestó Jun, un manga shoujo. Como si mirar a través del cristal fuese a unirlo con alguna presencia externa, como si mirar hacia afuera y ver a los pájaros volar con ímpetu sirviera de algo.

Pues, sí ayudaba lo que eso significaba: _la espera_. Y Eijun ha llegado a comprender que esa parte era la más difícil.

El pitcher se sentía exhausto mentalmente -por todo el rollo de estar enamorado. Ciertamente, el amor debía ser objeto de estudio para algún científico, para que lo ayudase a entender por qué estaba _esperando_ a Miyuki. La razón detrás del cariño que se traslucía en sus ojos cuando miraba al castaño; la ansiedad que le corroía las venas; el dolor que le producía tener que abstenerse de tocarlo; del simple placer de mirarlo sonriendo presumido. Sin embargo, la respuesta era más fácil de lo que creía: él _quería _hacerlo. Deseaba querer a Miyuki, y crecer juntos como personas.

Puede que aquel sea el pensamiento más reflexivo y maduro que Sawamura haya tenido nunca –inclusive fuera de su deporte favorito-; cosa preocupante, ya que se estaba dejando llevar por la _pasión_ demasiado rápido, siendo un adolescente sin pensamientos claros excepto ese, el mismo que le ha privado de un descanso apropiado por tres meses.

Sawamura ladeó la cabeza y dejó el manga en la mesa. Cruzó los brazos, soltando un bostezo. Además de toda la monotonía que se mudó a su vida, pisándole los talones esos vacíos meses, existía otra situación con la que debía lidiar, una anormal…

* * *

><p><em>La práctica de la tarde había terminado justo a tiempo; 19:30pm. Los faroles, fieles acompañantes junto a las máquinas expendedoras, alumbraban su caminar sombrío hacia su habitación. Llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuello, la cual absorbía redundante agua que caía de su cabello mojado después de tomar una ducha, la causa de que saliera más rápido que los demás. No tenía ganas de tomarse un baño y tener que interactuar con nadie.<em>

_Pero los planes de Eijun fueron destruidos por la imponente presencia de unos ojos azules que lo analizaban directamente, haciéndole detener. Furuya se encontraba en frente de Sawamura, como si tuviera algo que decir pero sin poder ponerlo en palabras -se notaba un poco nervioso. El pitcher zurdo se exasperó en unos cortos segundos y habló:_

–_¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, hostil._

–_Hay algo que quiero decirte –Furuya contestó misterioso. Sawamura levantó una ceja._

–_Pues dilo._

–_Tiene que ser en privado –Furuya se mantuvo serio, así que Eijun supuso que no sería una broma y sí algo importante. _Supuso.

–_Está bien –accedió, suspirando quedo. Sabía que al socializar el de ojos azules era un completo fracaso, por lo que solo lo siguió hasta su cuarto, llevado por la curiosidad. Una impaciente curiosidad; pues Furuya lucía como si fuese a secuestrarlo si no aceptaba su propuesta._

_No le quedaba otra opción más que ir, aunque quisiese sólo echarse en su cama en ese momento._

* * *

><p>Eijun enterró su rostro entre la mesa y sus brazos, conteniendo la respiración. Debía ir con Furuya después de la práctica <em>ese día<em> _también_.

–¡Sawamura! –Una voz ajena lo sacó de sus pensamientos, que resultaba ser de Kanemaru. El chico lo miraba fastidiado_–. _Hoy, los _regulares _no tienen práctica en la tarde_._

–¿Eh? ¿En serio?_ –_Kanemaru se esperaba esa reacción. Rodó los ojos, luego asintió y se fue a su puesto, dejando a Sawamura -que no le tomó la mínima atención al actuar de su compañero- pensando en lo que haría con su tiempo libre.

Aunque no tuviera práctica, él iría a correr. Por alguna razón, eso siempre lo ayudaba.

* * *

><p>El equipo regular tenía práctica de toques en el campo B, declarada por el estoico capitán, el cual se lo había pedido al entrenador, recibiendo una respuesta favorable. La única condición era que solo los interesados fueran –por lo que no era obligatorio, pues los del primer equipo tenían el día libre.<p>

Eijun se enteró cuando se dispuso a correr por su cuenta en el campo y decidió seguir con su cometido. Después de todo, ya todos lo conocían como "el rey de los toques".

Innegable, eso sí, era la molestia que le provocaba que señalasen sorprendidos su precisión para hacer un toque perfecto, como si por ser _él _no tuviese permitido ser bueno en algo.

Así, se ensimismó corriendo, notando cada detalle del paisaje que lo rodeaba para entretenerse un poco.

* * *

><p>En la otra cara de la moneda, todos los regulares agarraban sus bates y ponían en su lugar sus cascos respectivos en el campo B. La concentración y determinación de cada uno por mejorar en aquel tópico -aún más si dar toques no era su fuerte- flotaba en el aire en forma de una fuerte tensión.<p>

Excepto _dos_ de ellos; Miyuki, el primero, trataba de no clavar sus ojos en un Sawamura que corría con la frente ligeramente baja, casi mirando al suelo arenoso. Y Kuramochi, notando al distraído Miyuki, bufó y respiró profundamente para enfrentarse a él.

–¿Podemos hablar? _–_el peliverde dijo con un tono grave, haciendo que el cátcher a su lado se diera cuenta de que en aquella conversación no habrían bromas. Se alejaron de los demás, de forma pausada. Ninguno de los dos llevaba ya sus cascos, los que tenían en las manos. Cualquiera que los viera diría que eran amigos, si no los conociera y supiera que estaban cerca pero _no cerca_ de serlo.

–Voy a decírtelo sin ningún parche, Miyuki. _–_Kuramochi tenía la vista fija en su compañero_–. _Te gusta Sawamura, ¿verdad?

Miyuki abrió los ojos y apretó sus labios, dejándose en evidencia. A veces podía ser demasiado fácil de leer, y otras no podrías tener una sola idea de lo que está pensando con aquella sonrisa irritante que no abandonaba su rostro.

No tenía a dónde escapar. Se vio arrinconado, obligado a decir la verdad.

Comenzaba a tener la impresión de odiar ese asfixiante sentir.

–Sí _–_le devolvió la mirada a Kuramochi cuando afirmó el hecho. Al menos, ahora podía decir con seguridad lo que sentía sobre Sawamura.

Un gran avance para él.

Al observar aquello, Kuramochi decidió seguir _empujando._

–Y fuiste tú el que decidió que no podían estar juntos _–_afirmó el _shortstop_. Miyuki tragó saliva. La sensibilidad y preocupación de Kuramochi podía ser de mucha utilidad en cuanto a relaciones con otras personas se trataba, pero Miyuki no se clasificaba como parte de "otras personas", por lo que se le hacía_ irritante_.

Si Miyuki lo pensaba con detenimiento, tal vez Kuramochi se habría dado cuenta de todo desde el primer día. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, advertía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, decidiendo no hablar hasta _ahora. _Esa podría ser la mejor opción, si Miyuki estuviera en su lugar; pero seguía siendo problemático que se mantuviese en silencio.

–Escucha. _–_Kuramochi cruzó sus brazos, y alzó la vista hacia las pocas nubes que parecían desplazarse en el cielo, para después dirigirse a Miyuki, de nuevo.

A él no se le daban ese tipo de conversaciones. Él no estaba hecho para eso; lo que estaba saliendo de su boca era demasiado vergonzoso.

Todo lo que decía era a razón de la _necesidad _de decirlo, solo no soportaba ver a algún miembro del equipo en una mala condición, y si consideraba que Miyuki estaba _mal, _la preocupación se acrecentaba. Aunque no fuese a admitir aquello nunca en su vida.

–Siendo tú, la decisión que has tomado puede ser totalmente correcta o un miserable error. _–_Miyuki notaba el malestar en la voz de su compañero y se limitó a desviar la mirada. Él ya sabía eso; y Kuramochi sabía que debía decírselo igual.

–¿Lo que quieres decir es...? _–_preguntó Miyuki, haciéndose el desentendido.

–Para con eso _–_ordenó Kuramochi, rodando los ojos. ¿Por qué Miyuki seguía huyendo? Si continuaban así _–_él y Sawamura_–, _ambos sufrirían. Miyuki lo entendía, pero no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

Ese no era su lado fuerte. Y se cuestionaba cuál, en realidad, _sí_ lo era.

Diversos acontecimientos en su vida adolescente le habían hecho volcarse de lleno al béisbol -los que quisiera no recordar. Su razón de vivir, prácticamente, era el béisbol.

Miyuki buscó consuelo en su deporte favorito -durante esos tres meses. Él solo no quería enfrentar sus sentimientos, y Kuramochi lo estaba presionando a hacerlo. En ese momento justo, cuando podía ver a lo lejos a Sawamura, la principal y única distracción que tenía del béisbol, de su _vida_.

La sonrisa gigante que Sawamura siempre mostraba; esa seguridad y confianza que parecían filtrarse desde sus poros; ese optimismo ante las dificultosas situaciones que se le presentaban; la manera en que se tomaba todo con tanta ligereza, amaba y a la vez envidiaba aquellos aspectos que hacían a Sawamura ser quien era.

Las personas se juntaban continuamente alrededor de él, como si fuera un imán poseedor de fuerza insondable. Su honesta alma parecía brillar como el sol en un día de verano, debías cubrirte de él. Era como una tormenta interminable que se llevaba todo consigo, sin discriminación alguna.

Y Miyuki no fue la excepción.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Esta es la primera parte del último capítulo de este fic. De verdad pasé por un montón de cosas antes de escribirlo; ahora que lo sólo lo estoy editando, obviamente, no es tanto.

Arreglé _varias_ cosas. Y si seguía así, iba a terminar cambiando hasta el final de esto, y pues esa no es la idea -aunque pudo haber sido mucho mejor, pensándolo con detenimiento. Me gusta la idea, lo que no ha cambiado, eso sí.

Es absurdamente genial la forma en que escribía hace unos meses es diferente a la de ahora. He ido mejorando de a poquito, lo que es genial, ¿no?

En fin. Gracias por los follows y los favs, aunque no dejen reviews y no tenga una puta idea de qué les parece xD

¡Saludos!


End file.
